


Дерево

by Jedaite



Category: Tales of Barney tavern guests
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Дерево

— Нас познакомило дерево, — расплывшись в блаженной улыбке, выдохнул Дэмиан.  
Меченый поднял бровь и перевел взгляд с друга на его спутника. С Дэмианом все было понятно — раменаирр отшиб последние мозги. Всё-таки когда Отец создавал расу благословенных, с этим раменаирром он что-то перемудрил. Но по крайней мере, раменаи Дэмиана был человеком, и это давало надежду на то, что разобраться в случившемся всё же удастся. Пока что картина упорно не складывалась. Как герцог империи мог сойтись с мужчиной, гонцом, благословенным? Меченый даже затруднялся сказать, что хуже с точки зрения принца крови.  
— Господин Лестер, зря вы столь недоверчивы к словам Дэмиана. Нас действительно познакомило дерево.  
К первой брови присоединилась вторая. Может, раменаирр и на людей как-то влияет?  
— Заговорило, представило друг другу…  
— Практически, — едва заметно улыбнувшись, кивнул Дориан. — Дэмиан поймал мою младшую сестру, которая с этого дерева свалилась.   
— Ну, это, конечно, всё объясняет.  
— Я был ему очень благодарен за спасение сестры. Мы начали общаться, и всё получилось так, как получилось.   
Дэмиан закивал и расплылся в ещё более широкой улыбке. Меченого очень тянуло посоветовать не светить так счастьем, а то морда треснет, но он сдержался. В конце концов, друг был не виноват в том, что ему повезло. Его принц крови мало того, что стал его любовником, так теперь ещё и был готов променять империю на чужой берег, оставить семью ради сомнительного счастья мотаться по бездорожью.  
— Мне сложно в это поверить.  
— Ну ты уж постарайся, — усмехнулся Дэмиан. — Алекс, не будь... деревом. Это просто любовь.


End file.
